


Hold You High And Steal Your Pain Away

by flickawhip



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, magical baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Zola finds her destiny...
Relationships: Zola/Original Female Character(s)





	1. When We Fall...

“It missed us.”

“Barely.”

Zola had smiled then, not caring. Close was enough. They were safe. Little did she know how life would change. They had been unpacking when the second wave arrived, Yurga pushing her back into the house, ignoring her calls for him and slamming the door. 

The wave had come close, the threat and danger closer still. Neither Yurga or Zola saw the woman emerge from the woods. Clutching her cheek and her broken nose, the woman was panting, angry and when Yurga fell, the hordes making for the door a scream of pure rage broke from her, she stood there, square in the middle of the field, and dug deep. Power and anger radiating from her, things she had never known she could do even as she wrapped the house in safety, feeling the anger burn. 

“NO MORE.”

The fallen had taken time to die, crying out, the waves of pain and anguish hitting back hard enough that she collapsed, her fingers curled tight around her necklace, the last gift she had from a fallen friend. 

Zola would emerge later, not seeing the fallen elves until late, her eyes fixed on Yurga instead. 

“No… nonono…”

The pleading came fast, quick and loud and desperate. Nadbor had moved around the house, finding her there, then standing, scrambling back and turning to flee, not once caring that he was leaving his mother alone. 

“Please… no.”

The words had run dry, tears drying slowly, Zola sitting, then kneeling, then finally pushing herself up, the pain echoing even as she did so. She could only assume it was someone’s fault. A woman had moved towards her and she backed away, understanding the danger.


	2. Destiny...

Zola had left the house behind, some instinct pushing her from the house. She could still see the woman, still feel the sting of danger. She had fled quickly, stumbling and tripping and running, her breathing hard and desperate, she had fallen eventually, pain pushing a curse from her that never usually came. 

She had sat up slowly, inspecting her hands and feeling the blood there, staring at her hand, unbelieving. The stickiness was enough to tell her it wasn’t hers, wasn’t fresh. She had followed the line then, the trickle, hardly believing what she saw. A woman, pale, auburn hair falling loose from what was clearly once a hairtie, eyes closed, blood still drying on her lips and under her nose. 

She had moved closer then, reaching as if to see the woman tidy, startling a little when the woman sat bolt upright, skittering backwards with a startled cry, ocean colored eyes meeting Zola’s, her breath harsh, panted. She had been wearing a dark dress, dark green, but now it was coated with mud. 

“Who are…”

“Aniya…”

The other woman, Zola had flinched, moving away quickly. Clearly terrified. Aniya, the woman who had fallen, stood, blocking Zola from the other woman’s view, brushing her eyes with a palm of her hand. 

“Leave me alone Tissaia…”

“You’ve changed…”

“No.”

“Yes. You are more…”

“ENOUGH. I don’t want to be with you. I was never yours.”

“Ani…”

“No. Leave.”

“Someone saw you…”

“I don’t care…”

“You would hide her from me?”

“Yennefer is the strong one now, not you… GO.”

“No. You are…”

“NOT YOURS.”

Aniya had thrown out a hand desperately, the power and anger pushing Tissaia back. Tissaia had moved then, trying to get around her and Aniya found herself speaking on pure instinct. 

“She is mine… Tissaia. Mine. You don’t touch her. Never touch her.”


	3. Fade Into You

Tissaia had left, taking the message only once Aniya pushed her away three more times, leaving her breathless, she had fallen to her knees when Tissaia left, crumbling and breathless, clutching her chest. 

“Are you… are you alright?”

Aniya had shaken her head, still fighting for air, for breath. 

“What… what hurts?”

Zola had moved closer, instinct pushing her to rest a hand over Aniya’s, Aniya pulling back, finally beginning to breathe, the dizzy sick sense starting to fade. Zola had half-smiled then, her voice soft and warm. 

“That’s it… breathe…”

Instinct came to guide her, Zola speaking naturally. 

“Just breathe…”

“It hurts… no… you… you hurt.”

Aniya’s words come suddenly enough that Zola pulls back, shaking her head, wanting to deny. 

“Your husband… they… they killed him and you…”

“Don’t.”

“You lost everything…”

“No. Stop…”

“I can feel it.”

“STOP IT.”

Zola’s words turn to a scream and she finally stands, bolting, stumbling and trying to get away, Aniya rising slowly, following, watching as she fell again, moving to pull her up, finally understanding. Zola’s breathing is rough now, tears and anger and emotions everywhere.


	4. Not Giving Up

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Let me…”

Aniya moves quickly, pulls Zola’s hand to her chest and presses it there, her own mirroring with Zola’s own chest, the mirrored heartbeats stopping both in their tracks. Aniya’s smile slow, understanding, her voice soft. 

“That’s why…”

“I’ve been…”

“Shh.”

Zola falls silent, then moves, stepping closer, finally not pushing away. 

“What is this…”

“Destiny.”


	5. Damaged, Not Broken

They go back, slowly, to the house. Aniya careful to cover Yarga’s body. They will bury it later. She is the one to take Zola inside, sits her before the fire. She is the one to bury Yarga, she is the one to bury the fallen. 

Zola doesn’t move, doesn’t say much. She doesn’t have to. Aniya knows the feeling, she’s been there. Broken. Shattered but still alive. She is the one to take control, ignoring the beating pain in her chest, the way her hands shake. Her only focus is Zola. 

She warms a bath, stokes the fire and makes sure it will be warm, just warm. It isn’t easy to get Zola into it, the woman is practically wooden with pain, but she does allow Aniya to help her, slowly. Aniya, shaking, still shaking, takes her time with her. Washes her, smooths gentle hands through tangled hair, doesn’t stop caring, finally, when she’s ready, she puts Zola to bed. She is still shaking, even now. 

The bath she takes for herself is cold, the water already russet with blood, she doesn’t care. Not now. She’s quick and her breathing is shallow but she’s clean, she will make it work. She struggles, naturally, to find something clean that will fit, but she doesn’t complain. 

The bed is comfortable, dry and warm and for once not on a base of stone. She sleeps solidly, until she doesn’t. She wakes slowly, sensing something, her eyes taking time to focus, until they do. 

“What…”

Zola. Zola quietly watching, silent, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. She didn’t want to wake her. Aniya realises, then she sits up, reaches for the other woman, letting her close. Zola comes, curling slowly against her, the soft hitches in her breath and quiet sobs making Aniya’s heart ache. Nobody should cry like that. Not alone. Especially not this woman. This… angel. 

“What’s your name?”

“Zola…”

“Zola.”

Aniya smiles slightly, stroking a hand through Zola’s hair, leaning to kiss her forehead. 

“Aniya.”

“Aniya…”

They sit like that for a while, Zola curled into Aniya, Aniya slowly stroking her hair before Zola speaks. 

“Yu… My… Husband… always said I’d find Aniya. Find destiny.”

Aniya sighs softly at the words, noting the pain still in them. 

“He loved you. Deeply.”

“How do you…”

“I just know.”


	6. Protecting You

Zola wakes that night. Several times, Aniya always aware, always there, curling Zola deeper into her arms, stroking her back gently. Time passes for them both, Zola’s son returns, then leaves again. Zola grows stronger, smarter and braver and better at dealing, at market. 

Aniya comes to market with Zola. She helps, guides and sells naturally. The two extend the farm, Aniya always to hand, always close. Even when men think they can take something they want. Aniya stands firm, often tucks Zola safely behind her. There’s threats in her eyes when the menfolk want more. A claim. Silent and steady. 

Zola never talks, really, about life before her husband. She doesn’t have to. There’s something in the way she trembles when men come to close, in the way she always edges closer, that tells Aniya everything. Aniya swears then and there she will never leave her. Never. 

Zola’s nightmares ease, over time, Aniya soothing her. Aniya. The woman’s hidden power slowly fading away, staying just strong enough to protect them. The more they sleep in the same bed, the longer Aniya stays, the tighter she holds her, the safer Zola feels. Safe. Sheltered. Loved.


	7. Surprise Gifts

Zola talks, finally, several months later, about how she feels. How she always wanted a daughter. Never had one. Never had the chance. It’s then that Aniya knows the secret Zola had hidden, all these months. She doesn’t say a word. Doesn’t judge, just kisses Zola deeper and with more love than ever before. 

That night Aniya finally lays her claim to more than just Zola’s mind or spirit. She claims every inch, slow, tender, lovingly gentle. Her love comes through in every touch. Neither of them knows, or senses, the last of the innate magic fading, used up for one last gift. 

Neither of them knows, or notices, at first. Zola has not had time to stop for months and neither of them has taken to caring if they bleed or not. They both know how natural it is. Then… slowly… Zola begins to change. Not noticeably, not at first, but then she does. 

She wakes suddenly one morning, not wanting to wake Aniya even as she answers nature, finding herself doubled over, feeling dizzy and sick. She hasn’t felt like that since… 

Realisation. 

“Zola…”

Aniya finds her there, bent over the bucket, shaken and sweating but smiling, aware. 

“Are you…”

“Yes. No… I don’t…”

Finally Zola takes her hand, presses her hand to her stomach. Watching the realisation. 

“No…”

Aniya’s eyes widen, she’s felt something. 

“How?”

“Destiny?”

They stay quiet, wondering. Aniya hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t false.


	8. Truth

Aniya takes over with the work at Market. She stays closer than before. Zola refuses to stay at home. She stays with the cart, sits with the cart, watches as Aniya deals. She moves closer only when she can see Aniya stiffen, threading a hand into Aniya’s. Reassuring. 

Tissaia smirks at them both, fingering threads and blankets, then leans closer. 

“Congratulations.”

“How did you…”

“I felt you fade Aniya… there’s only one way.”

“So… it is…”

“Yes.”

Tissaia pauses then drops a small bag of coin on the table. 

“The better woman won… take care of her.”


End file.
